particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Trigunian Navy
The Trigunian Navy (Rodshya: Военно-морской флот Тригунии; tr. Voyenno-morskoy flot Trigunii) often called the VMF is the naval arm of the Armed Forces of Trigunia. The Trigunian Navy is widely considered to be one of the most powerful fleets throughout Terra, often ranked by Gath Defense Collective, the Zardic Institute of International Relations and other think-tanks as one of the few true blue-water navies throughout the world. The Trigunian Navy has suffered underneath mismanagement and neglect over the course of several decades. The Trigunian Naval Forces Main Command is a primary command of the General Staff of the Armed Forces of Trigunia. The Commander-in-Chief of the Trigunian Navy is the overall leader of the fleet and is responsible as the operational chief of the Trigunian Navy. The current Fleet Admiral is Siyanov Rodionovich as of December, 4366. The Trigunian Navy does not have a set prefix for their ships, they are often internationally called TNS (Trigunian Naval Ship). The Trigunian Navy is responsible for the management of the Coastal Troops which comprises of the: Trigunian Naval Infantry, the land-based component of the Trigunian Navy. The Coastal Defense Troops and the Coastal Artillery Troops, all of which are a component of the Coastal Troops. The largest contingent of the Coastal Troops is the Trigunian Naval Infantry, which is handled by the Commandant of the Trigunian Naval Infantry. Overview Modernization In 3464 when Minister of Defense Kuzma Konstantinov took over and appointed Admiral of the Fleet Admiral Nazariy Utkin as commander of the navy it was his first act to scrap the Zapolyarye-class aircraft carrier and build a fourth Konstantinov-class aircraft carrier so that each of the Trigunian Naval Fleets would have an aircraft carrier available to him. Admiral of the Fleet Utkin was also responsible for the downsizing of the Trigunian Navy in an effort to consolidate it's submarine force and enhance it's capabilities to be a blue-water navy. 44th century revival In December, 4366 when the All-Trigunian Communist Party came to power and now Colonel-General of the Trigunian Ground Forces Senkin Mili Yaroslavovich was appointed as Minister of Defense. Close friend and ally then Counter Admiral (Rear Admiral) Siyanov Rodionovich was tasked with reviving and ordering the failing and aging Trigunian Navy. The Trigunian defense industry had provided several dozen designs for the Trigunian Navy over the past several decades and the Trigunian Navy, despite interest, had failed to procure any actual ships. Minister of Defense Colonel-General Yaroslavovich announced the foundation of the United Shipbuilding Corporation and tasked the Trigunian Naval Forces Main Command with establishing contact with the new state conglomerate and presenting orders for new ship and modernizing older ships. In January 4367 now Fleet Admiral Siyanov Rodionovich created a working group within the State Military-Industrial Committee to work with the semi-private defense industries. At the same time as creating a working group within the State Military-Industrial Committee, Fleet Admiral Rodionovich worked to scrap older ship classes in favor of newer, modern ship classes. Commander and officers who opposed this were often placed in an officer reserve pool and sent to loyal naval bases in order to ensure their loyalty. In January, 4368 Fleet Admiral Rodionovich also created a retention program for Trigunian sailors who were conscripts and offered incentives to stay within the Trigunian Navy; as of January 4369 the program has retained 15% of conscripts, a higher number than 4% prior to the implementation of the retention program. The Trigunian Navy announced that every year they would conduct wargames focused on a specific element of the navy itself which every 5 years the Trigunian Navy as a whole would conduct one major wargame. This practice began in December 4366 with it's first major wargame and will be conducted again at some point in 4371. The practice was central to Fleet Admiral Rodionovich's program of building the Trigunian Navy into a true blue-water fleet. It was at his orders that the Admiral Kazarezov Ilarion, the lead ship of the Kazarezov Ilarion-class intelligence ship was dispatched to monitor the Kazulian-Dankuk conflict. 46th Century The foundations laid by Fleet Admiral Siyanov Rodionovich were continued for several years until eventually many of his programs were suspended. The foundations, however, were integral to the future of the Trigunian Navy and the arrival of Fleet Admiral Sergei Georgiy Mazhulin as the Commander-in-Chief of the Trigunian Navy in April, 4515 signaled an unparalleled shift back to the programs of Fleet Admiral Rodionovich. Fleet Admiral Mazhulin announced on New Years Day, 4516 that the Trigunian Navy would be building a second Rodshyadam-class aircraft carrier and that it will be named "TNS Heinrichgrad" for the city of Heinrichgrad. Fleet Admiral Sergei Georgiy Mazhulin placed a great emphasis on the building of the Trigunian Naval Infantry and placed focus on the expeditionary nature of the force; something advocated by President Matvei Zhukov. Category:Trigunian People's Army Organization Command and control Fleets Coastal Troops The Trigunian Coastal Troops (Rodshyan: Прибережні війська; tr. Pryberezhni viysʹka) known by their Rodshyan acronym PV are divided into three distinct branches. The Trigunian Naval Infantry, the Coastal Defense Troops and the Coastal Artillery Troops. The Coastal Troops are commanded overall by the Commander of the Coastal Troops, a prominent component of the Trigunian Coastal Troops. The Coastal Troops are primarily comprised of the Trigunian Naval Infantry which is commanded by the Commandant of the Trigunian Naval Infantry, widely considered to be one of the more influential and powerful posts within the Trigunian Armed Forces as a whole. The Trigunian Naval Infantry are organized primarily in motor rifle (mechanized) brigades and a considered to be a step short of special forces but are widely considered to be an elite force within the Trigunian Navy. The Trigunian Naval Infantry are trained in a wide variety of missions, notably in amphibious assaults and even airborne operations. The Coastal Defense Troops are traditionally organized as motor rifle brigades. The Coastal Defense Troops are responsible for garrisoning duties of Trigunian naval bases and naval installations. They are commanded by the Commander of the Coastal Defense Troops. The Coastal Artillery Troops are responsible for anti-ship and some anti-aircraft duties and the overall defense of the Trigunian shores when it comes to naval vessels. The Commander of the Coastal Artillery Troops alongside the Coastal Defense Troops are important components to the national security and territorial sovereignty of Trigunia. The Coastal Artillery brigades use a wide variety of anti-ship cruise missiles, notably a variant of the P-800 "Oniks" cruise missile known as the "Bastion-P" complex which is one of the primary coastal artillery missiles of the Coastal Artillery Troops. The Coastal Troops often assist the State Security Service's Coast Guard and Border Guard Service in search and rescue and border defense operations. Naval Aviation The Trigunian Navy maintains the Trigunian Naval Aviation branch of the Trigunian Navy. It is responsible for all carrier-borne operations and is widely considered to be the more prestigious component due to the competitive nature of the Trigunian Navy's aviation branch. Trigunian Naval Aviation operates off the of Yegorovich-class aircraft carrier's Petrovgrad and the Rodshyadam-class aircraft carrier Rodshydam. The Commander of Naval Aviation is appointed by the Commander-in-Chief of the Trigunian Navy. Despite the fact that the Naval Aviation's original intention was to operate all carrier-borne operations of the Trigunian Navy, they have stationed aircraft regiments at naval bases on a permanent basis which has caused some conflict with the Trigunian Aerospace Forces, the Trigunian air and air defense forces. *111th Naval Aviation Regiment (located aboard the Petrovgrad) **Equipped: x30 MiG-29KR; x5 Ka-27M, x5 Ka-52K "Katran" *907th Naval Aviation Regiment (located aboard the Rodshyadam) **Equipped: x44 MiG-29KR; x10 Ka-52K "Katran"; x8 Ka-27M (ASW/Observation/S&R), x4 Beriev A-50s (AWACS/SIGINT) Equipment Notable personnel *Fleet Admiral Siyanov Rodionovich (as of December, 4366) - Commander-in-Chief of the Trigunian Navy *Lieutenant General Chernykh Vasilievich (as of December, 4366) - Commandant of the Trigunian Naval Infantry and Commander of the Coastal Troops *Major General Toporov Ilyich (as of December, 4366) - Commander of the Coastal Artillery Troops *Major General Gusarov Dmitrievich (as of December, 4366) - Commander of the Coastal Defense Troops *Major General Soldatov Zhenka (as of December, 4366) - Commander of Naval Aviation Category:Armed Forces of Trigunia